In a 3D (stereoscopic video) application, typically, encoded data is generated when an image encoding apparatus conforming to a video coding standard H.264/Multi View Coding (MVC) captures and encodes a multi-view image including two or more images. It should be noted that there is also a case where the multi-view image includes depth information. Then, the encoded data is transmitted to an image decoding apparatus. The image decoding apparatus decodes the encoded data and displays a multi-view image obtained by decoding.
Here, for example, the image encoding apparatus captures a multi-view image using two cameras that are disposed at a predetermined distance from each other (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1).